gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Oink! Anncmnt:2013
These are copies of the announcements for Virtual Piggy Updates by Dash from 2013 and onward. Other announcements: 2013 Virtual Piggy FAQ! Virtual Piggy FAQ Q: What the heck guys, you come into the Gaia community and can’t be bothered to introduce yourselves? A: Sorry about that! Q: Is Virtual Piggy safe to use? A: Yes! Virtual Piggy has earned a number of online safety certifications and endorsements, so you can feel confident signing up for our service. These include: - PCI-DSS Level 1 certification. This means your payment information is kept under extremely tight security, the same level as other major online merchants. - Certified by the TRUSTe® Children’s Privacy Program. - Privacy Certified, Kids Privacy Certified and Certified for Europe under the Entertainment Software Rating Board. Q: Are you guys a real company? A: Yes! We are located in beautiful Hermosa Beach in California. Here’s us enjoying a lunch break playing volleyball, and our Piggy mascot making friends at the beach. Q: What does Virtual Piggy cost to use? A: Virtual Piggy is 100% free to use! No fees, no charges. Q: If I register an account, when will I be charged? A: Your account is only charged when you make a purchase that matches parental settings. Q: Do you like cupcakes? A: We LOVE cupcakes. Our office is right above a cupcake store, which is awesome. Q: My payment didn’t go through. What went wrong? A: Right now, Gaia can only accept Virtual Piggy payments that are made through a parent’s PayPal account. If you’re getting this error, adding a PayPal account under the parent’s payment options should solve it. Q: What if I want to use my parent’s credit card as a payment source? A: You can use your credit card for the payment by adding it to your PayPal account. To clarify: the parent will need to log into their PayPal account, and add the credit card information there. Q: I registered as a kid, and the account isn’t working. A: If you first started registration as a kid, you’ll need your parent to log into their side of Virtual Piggy. They’ll need to click on the gear icon under settings, then fill in their name, mailing address and payment information. Q: I’m still having problems. Who can I contact? A: You can reach our customer support team at support@virtualpiggy.com, or by phone at 855-203-1747 (toll free). Q: I’m not a parent or a teen. Can I still register for Virtual Piggy? A: Sure! One of the benefits to Virtual Piggy is we make online checkout a much easier process, where you only need to enter a username and password. You’ll also get access to our digital gift cards on shop.virtualpiggy.com. Q: I’m outside the United States, can I still use Virtual Piggy? A: Virtual Piggy is designed for international use. If you’re having problems, please contact us at support@virtualpiggy.com and we’ll be happy to help. Q: Why did you start Virtual Piggy? What’s the point? A: Think about how often kids and teens want to buy something online, but can’t. It can get annoying to ask parents for the credit card all the time. If you’re a parent, giving your kids the credit card opens you up to all kinds of problems . . . like when a Ferrari shows up at the door. Surprise, Mom! We came up with Virtual Piggy as a solution that lets kids buy what they want, while keeping parents in control. Everyone walks away happy, and it’s hard to beat a free service. Q: Can we be friends? A: Definitely! You can connect with us at facebook.com/virtualpiggy, and twitter.com/followpiggy ---- Gaia Campaign Legal Copy: In order to earn a unique promo code valid for 200 Gaia Cash, you must complete a full registration of a Virtual Piggy Family Account (the “Account”) through https://users.virtualpiggy.com/signup/gaiafall2013. A full registration means that you have set up at least one (1) youth account and at least one (1) payment method for your Account. Already active Accounts or Accounts that had previously been active and subsequently deleted will not be eligible for this offer. Upon registering for a Virtual Piggy Family Account through https://users.virtualpiggy.com/signup/gaiafall2013 you will then receive an email with the unique promo code. Promo code is only valid for use at http://www.gaiaonline.com/redeem/pin and only redeemable with a valid Gaia Account. Only one (1) promo code for each Account. Promo code may only be used one (1) time on a valid Gaia Account. Offer will run from 12:00am PST October 17, 2013 to 11:59pm PST November 30, 2013, or while supplies last. Offer valid in the United States only. Other restrictions may apply. The use of the promo code will be governed by the terms and conditions of Gaiaonline.com. See Gaia’s full Terms of Service at http://www.gaiaonline.com/info/legal/tos. See Virtual Piggy’s full Terms of Service at http://www.virtualpiggy.com/virtual-piggy-user-agreement for additional information on use of the Virtual Piggy Service. Virtual Piggy Themed Avatar Dress-Up Contest Virtual Piggy Themed Avatar Dress-Up Contest Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that a new community contest is on, and this one is to celebrate our partnership with Virtual Piggy! Entering is easy to do- you just have to create a fabulous avatar look using the Virtual Piggy t-shirt and/or cap items! If you are a grand prize winner, you could score an awesome prize pack including items, gold and some Gcash! There will also be daily prizes just for hanging out in the contest thread and being sociable. The contest thread is here! See you there! -Sisky Announcement: 2013 25 Learn about Virtual Piggy and score a free item! Hey, Gaians! With online shopping and giving becoming more popular each year, we've teamed up with the folks at Virtual Piggy to give you a look at their free service that makes spending and saving easy for teens. Check it out and grab a free item (and sign up and spend to receive a super-rare item)! It works like this: a parent or teen registers their free account at www.virtualpiggy.com or www.virtualpiggykids.com. Once the accounts are established, a teen can checkout on Gaia Online (or other Virtual Piggy partners) with their username and password, and that’s it! Teens can also log into virtualpiggy.com with their account to track spending, set savings goals, create a Wishlist, give to charities and much more. It’s always 100% free to use! Click "Learn More" to grab your free rare item now, or sign up with Virtual Piggy and spend at least $25 to earn a free *super-rare* item! 03 Check out this month's Virtual Piggy bonus item! Not only is Virtual Piggy a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, it can also earn you some great items! Each month, we’ll be creating an exclusive bonus item for anyone who grabs just $5 or more in Gaia Cash with Virtual Piggy. For the next few months, we’re offering the stylish Banded Cap: For your shot at this snazzy bonus, just check out the Virtual Piggy info page, and stay tuned for more cool bonus items in months to come! 03 Check out this month's Virtual Piggy bonus item! Not only is Virtual Piggy a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, it can also earn you some exclusive items! Each month, we’ll be creating an new bonus item for anyone who grabs just $5 or more in Gaia Cash with Virtual Piggy. This month, you can score the elegant Smokey Corset: If you'd like to learn more, you can get all the info on our Virtual Piggy page. You can grab a Free Virtal Piggy baseball cap just for stopping by! Keep an eye out for more great Virtual Piggy exclusives in months to come. 07 Check out June's exclusive Virtual Piggy bonus item! Not only is Virtual Piggy a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, it can also earn you some exclusive items! Each month, we’ll be awarding a new bonus item to anyone who grabs just $5 or more in Gaia Cash with Virtual Piggy. This month, you can score the Pristine Collar. Have a look: If you'd like to learn more, you can get all the info on our Virtual Piggy page. Remember to keep an eye out for more great Virtual Piggy exclusives in months to come! 03 Check out July's exclusive Virtual Piggy bonus item! Not only is Virtual Piggy a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, it can also hook you up with some exclusive items. Each month, we’ll award a new bonus item to anyone who grabs $5 or more in Gaia Cash with Virtual Piggy. July's exclusive item is the Feathered Clips. Take a look: If you'd like to learn more, you can get all the info on our Virtual Piggy page. Remember to keep an eye out for more great exclusives in months to come! 23 Virtual Piggy is helping you gear up for Halloween! Hello, everyone! We're excited to announce that Virtual Piggy is here to give Gaians an extra edge in Halloween's terrifying conflict with boosts and potions! For a daily health boost, all you need to do is visit the Virtual Piggy section of the Halloween 2K13: Vengeance event page. As if that wasn't already helpful enough, users can receive a Virtual Piggy Lucky Charm pack by signing up for Virtual Piggy and using it as a payment method. These potions allow you to instantly boost your Luck stat in the Halloween event (making your hits and heals more effective!), and are available exclusively to Virtual Piggy members. You'll also receive a Virtual Piggy Jack-O-Lantern for your avatar! So visit the Virtual Piggy profile page to pick up a few more tricks and a few more treats! We'll see you there! 18 Check out November's exclusive Virtual Piggy bonus item! Not only is Virtual Piggy a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, it can also hook you up with some exclusive items! This month, we’ll award a new bonus item to anyone who grabs $5 or more in Gaia Cash with Virtual Piggy. November's exclusive item is the adorable Virtual Piggy Scarf. Take a look: Don't forget that Gaians who register for Virtual Piggy for the first time can receive 200 Gaia Cash for free! For all your Virtual Piggy needs and info, be sure to check out their page below! Visit the Virtual Piggy Page 19 Celebrate the holidays with Oink! Hey, Gaians! Oink is back this year to help you ring in the holidays in style. Want some brand new alchemy recipes? How about an exclusive holiday hangout where you can "chill" with your fellow Oink Gaians? Purchase $5 with our friends through Oink and you will get a bundle that contains two alchemy recipes and a key to unlock the holiday themed flash space. Check out the page listed below to find out all the information you need! We'll see you there! Learn More Announcement: 2014 14 Check out January's exclusive Oink bonus item! Not only is Oink a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, it can also hook you up with some great exclusive items! This month, we’ll award a brand new bonus item to anyone who grabs $5 or more in Gaia Cash with Oink. January's exclusive item are the effervescent Oink Wings. Take a look! Bright and brilliant, these wings from Oink will help you soar to new heights! They're the perfect addition to any fantasy set. Just purchase $5 dollars of Gaia Cash through Oink and these lovely wings will be yours! For more information, please visit the Oink profile page. Visit the Oink Profile Page 27 Get a bundle of adorable critters if you spend $10 with Oink Hello, Gaians! Everyone knows that Oink is a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, but did you know that using Oink also earns you some great exclusive items? It's true! And this month we've got an exceptionally lovable bundle available for anyone who gets $10 dollars or more in Gaia Cash with Oink! Ready to be stunned by cuteness? Just take a look! The Oink Pet Box is filled with sweet new friends for you to play with, each of them absolutely delighted to meet you! If you're interested in picking up some Gaia Cash, why not use Oink and earn this fun prize? These friendly critters could certainly use a good home! For more information, please visit the Oink profile page. Visit the Oink Profile Page 07 Spend $10 with Oink and receive the adorable Oink Pet Box! Hi, everyone! We're sure by now you've all seen the cuddly critters that come from the Oink Pet Box, but did you know that it's super easy to earn? All you need to do is purchase $10 dollars or more of Gaia Cash through Oink! It simply couldn't be any easier. Just take a look at all the cute companions you could receive! The Oink Pet Box is filled with sweet new friends for you to play with, each of them absolutely delighted to meet you! If you're interested in picking up some Gaia Cash, why not use Oink and earn this fun prize? These friendly critters could certainly use a good home! For more information, please visit the Oink profile page. Visit the Oink Profile Page! 17 Get a bundle of adorable critters before they go away! Hello, Gaians! Everyone knows that Oink is a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, but did you know that using Oink also earns you some great exclusive items? It's true! Grab your exceptionally lovable bundle before it's too late! The Oink Pet Box is filled with sweet new friends for you to play with, each of them absolutely delighted to meet you! If you're interested in picking up some Gaia Cash, why not use Oink and earn this fun prize? These friendly critters could certainly use a good home! For more information, please visit the Oink profile page. Visit Oink Page 22 Get a bundle of adorable critters before they go away! Hello, Gaians! Everyone knows that Oink is a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, but did you know that using Oink also earns you some great exclusive items? It's true! Grab your exceptionally lovable bundle before it's too late! The Oink Pet Box is filled with sweet new friends for you to play with, each of them absolutely delighted to meet you! If you're interested in picking up some Gaia Cash, why not use Oink and earn this fun prize? These friendly critters could certainly use a good home! For more information, please visit the Oink profile page. Visit Oink Page Category:Sponsor